


and i want to discover all the things that make you come alive

by halvveislykkelig



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Sex, And very very in love, Bottom!Eliott, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda romantic I guess, Lmao I don't really know what happened, Loads of talks about ass, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Skam France - Freeform, Smut, Top!Lucas, figuring out sexual preferences, loads of feelings, they're both dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halvveislykkelig/pseuds/halvveislykkelig
Summary: He’s good at making a show, sexy or not, especially when the audience is so appreciative of his performance. Eliott always is. His boyfriend laughs brightly from where he’s spread out on the bed, shakes his head a little at Lucas’s ridiculous attempt at being funny, but Lucas knows he likes it. He tells him quite often.“Such a dumbass,” Eliott giggles, but the laugh is quickly replaced with a sigh as Lucas pushes his lube-coated fingers back into his hole.Or: Lucas spent a long time coming to terms with his sexual preferences. Now, he’s in love and thriving.





	and i want to discover all the things that make you come alive

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing for different fandoms for so many years but never really posted anything, but this Skam France and Elu drought is killing me, so this sort of just happened.  
> The title is from The Kooks - No Pressure.

Before Lucas came out, just when he started settling into the thought that maybe, just maybe he was into guys, Lucas watched a lot of porn.

No one had ever given him the birds and bees talk, certainly not the gay one, and Lucas was… well, he was curious. People in his class were starting to have sex, and it was all anyone ever talked about anymore, but Lucas just didn’t get the hype with tits and glossy lips. He was fifteen and insecure and frankly _super fucking horny_ , and after the Google search _I’m not turned on by girls_ suggested that maybe, just maybe he was into guys... then _well_.

Because as long as no one knew, what was the harm?

The first time he typed _gay porn_ into Google he remembers that his hands were shaking. He’d made sure to double check that he knew how to erase his search history, that he knew how to clean his tracks, before he built up the courage and started typing. His evil, inner homophobe was screaming at him to stop when he finally stumbled upon something that didn’t seem too frightening, just two guys giving each other head, but something in him still told him not to do it.

 _Don’t do this to yourself, you’re not fucking gay_.

But then again, _maybe he was?_ And he was curious, confused, and not at all turned on by straight porn, so he clicked on the video, and watched the whole thing. _Twice_.

It was a slippery slope from there.

Now, when he thinks about it, he doesn’t really know why he did it. He remembers being uncomfortable a lot, always squirming and throwing his phone away when he finished. He remembers being pretty chill about blowjobs, hand jobs, _kissing_ ; that was fine. Sort of. At least that was... doable, if it ever came down to it. But whenever he dared going further, dared to click on anything… _ass related_ , his evil homophobe made an appearance. It made him grimace and close his eyes and delete his search history faster than he could say anal sex, because in his eyes that was just plain _disgusting_.

Anal sex was gross, shameful, and _not at all_ doable, and the mere thought of ever being into it just… it grossed him out. He told himself that _no, that’s disgusting_ , and so Lucas had just decided that anal sex, or ass in general, just wasn’t for him. No matter how many videos he watched.

Literally everything that had to do with ass put him off, he never thought he’d be into it; and then he met _Eliott_. He met tall, sexy, freaking amazing Eliott, and it didn’t exactly take long before he started to appreciate all things ass, _specifically Eliott’s perfectly sculpted one_ , the way it should be appreciated.

“Fuck,” Eliott groans underneath him, arches his entire body upwards. Lucas is currently tongue deep in said tight, perfectly sculpted ass; he’s got his head buried between his boyfriends’ thighs, his hands lifting him up from the bed to give himself better access, and Lucas is _thriving_.

The way Eliott looks beneath him is breathtaking. Lucas makes sure to look up every now and then to just _watch_ him, to see how he bites his lips and fumbles with his hair, to see how his eyebrows furrow and how he just _revels_ in Lucas’s touch.

The sight in itself could probably be enough to do it for him, but he holds back. Continues to focus on Eliott and his beautiful ass.

“Shit, baby, you’re so good,” Eliott gasps when he pushes his tongue in deeper, slides a hand through Lucas slightly sweaty hair.

Lucas has figured out a thing or two about gay sex ever since he started dating Eliott; the first thing being that all the ass-worrying he did back in High School was completely fucking unnecessary. Now days, Lucas spends a good portion of his week with his dick, fingers, or tongue, in Eliott’s ass - and even though he never really thought he would, he absolutely _love s_ it.

Secondly, Lucas has figured that he’s gotten damn  _good_ at it as well. He’s gotten extremely skilled at pleasuring his boyfriend, knows what he likes and doesn’t like, what makes him blissed out and what makes him beg for more - and what he himself likes.

“Just like that, fuck,” Eliott pants underneath him, curses and whines as Lucas slips a finger in with his tongue. He works it deeper, moves it around, and Eliott continues to ramble and shake underneath him. His boyfriends’ encouraging words of praise never fails to rile Lucas up, and it boosts his confidence like nothing else.

During their almost three years together Eliott has shown himself to be pretty vocal in bed, and Lucas absolutely revels in it. He loves his boyfriends responds to his touch, how he always throws out different words of praise with so much enthusiasm, just for Lucas to bathe in. It just really does it for him. 

Lucas on the other hand isn’t as vocal. Sure, he groans and moans and curses a little whenever he feels like it, but he’s not as good with words during sex, usually too blissed out to even think them, as Eliott is.

So right now, Lucas responds by burying his tongue even deeper into Eliott, supplies yet another finger, just for good measure. Eliott responds by firmly gripping his hair, pulls _just_ hard enough for Lucas to lose his focus for a second, and he’s not going to lie and say that hair pulling isn’t a kink of his, cause’ it totally fucking is.

“You... fuck, Lucas,” Eliott lightens his grip on his hair a little in favor of sliding his long fingers through it a few times. He tugs at it every now and then, making Lucas’s cock twitch against the sheets, before he uses his hand to gently push Lucas further in, and the whole ordeal is really getting him going.

_Eliott in general just does it for him._

“Lucas, you have to stop,” Eliott pants after another minute of three fingers and Lucas’s tongue up his ass. He loosens his grip on Lucas’s hair, gestures for him to come up for air by patting his cheek, and so Lucas pulls out.

“If… shit, if you want this to last longer, you gotta stop.”

Lucas looks up at him from between his thighs, his fingers still buried deep inside boyfriends’ hole while his other hand is caressing his right leg, and he grins at the sight that meets him. Eliott looks so wrecked already, chest heaving up and down, eyes shiny; and if it wasn’t for the desperation in his voice or the fact that Lucas really doesn’t want this to be over already, he would’ve kept going.

Making Eliott come with just his tongue and fingers is maybe Lucas’s... third favorite activity in bed, but tonight he wants to go for number one.

So, he slowly retrieves his fingers as well. He kisses Eliott’s thigh and makes sure to pull out as gently as possible, but Eliott still shivers at the loss of contact. When he finally got his hand free, he gives Eliott’s balls a gentle tug before moving upwards to straddle him.

He giggles a little at the whelp that escapes Eliott’s lips, but he’s quick to kiss it away before his rambling boyfriend gets another word out.

“What do you want now, then?” Lucas asks, whispers in between kisses even though he knows _exactly_ what he wants. Maybe the most important thing he’s learnt about their sex life through the years, is the fact that Eliott really fucking enjoys being a bottom. Lucas likes it too sometimes, and they switch things up every now and then, but Eliott really, _like_ _really_ , enjoys it.

In Lucas’s mind, the first time he went anywhere near Eliott’s ass is still clear as day. It was pretty early in their relationship; they hadn’t done much more than hand- and blowjobs, and Eliott had been so, so shy when he asked if maybe, just maybe Lucas would want to finger him. Lucas had frozen up a little, was still uncertain about the whole ass thing, still generally thought it was a little gross, but Eliott’s desires and wants could literally triumph anything back then. Lucas was, and still is, head over heels in love, and he would literally do _anything_ to please him, so Lucas swallowed that camel and went for it.

_And to he’s own surprise, Lucas really, really liked it._

He doesn’t know if it was the fact that Eliott loved it so much, or if it was doing the actual deed himself that made it all so hot, but it _was_. It was so damn hot, and Lucas has never looked back. Against all odds, he’s an ass man now, and Eliott is a shameless bottom. _It works perfectly._

“Stupid question,” Eliott scoffs, and the firm hands on Lucas’s hips tightens. Lucas is still on top of him, his hard dick brushing against Eliott’s stomach, but he doesn’t make a move just yet. He just continues to stare into his boyfriends’ dark gaze with questioning eyes, smirk ever so present as he waits. _He wants to hear him say it._

“Jesus,” Eliott laughs a moment later, when he gets it. It’s probably more aimed towards the suggestive eyebrow-wiggle Lucas is sporting than anything else, but Eliott just shakes his head, smiles warmly up at him, as he moves his fingers up to wiggle Lucas’s eyebrows back to normal.

“I want you to fuck me, baby.” Eliott finally tells him. It’s soft and sweet and so, so sexy, and Lucas doesn’t need to be told twice.

“Alright,” Lucas smirks as he sits up. “I’m on it.”

He quickly kneels over Eliott to grab the lube from their bedside table and flips the cap open with rapid hands. He makes a mental note to remember to actually close it this time, before he settles back down in between Eliott’s thighs and makes a whole show of drizzling it into his hands, warming it up with his fingers with theatrical movements. 

He’s good at making a show, sexy or not, especially when the audience is so appreciative of his performance. _Eliott always is_. His boyfriend laughs brightly from where he’s spread out on the bed, shakes his head a little at Lucas’s ridiculous attempt at being funny, but Lucas knows he likes it. He tells him quite often.

“Such a dumbass,” Eliott giggles, but the laugh is quickly replaced with a sigh as Lucas moves his lube-coated fingers back into his hole.

He slides the first finger in without problem, Eliott already being pretty relaxed from their fifteen-minute ass eating session earlier. He quickly adds another, moves the two fingers around for a bit before he adds a third, and that’s when the praise starts up again, the humorous mood from earlier suddenly replaced with pure lust.

“God,” Eliott groans, and right now Lucas isn’t sure if he’s moving his fingers at all or if Eliott is just fucking himself onto them. His hips are moving at least, pretty franticly so, and the combination of seeing Eliott so desperate, plus the swift change of mood, is making Lucas’s cock throb. “You’re so good at that, holy shit.”

“Or you just like it up the ass.” Lucas grins, but he’s not laughing. Neither is Eliott, who is too busy biting his lip and firmly grabbing at Lucas’s shoulders, as Lucas continues to fuck his fingers into him.

Lucas knows that dirty talk gets his boyfriend going, but at the same time Eliott also knows that Lucas isn’t always up for it. He usually lets Eliott do the talking, lets him ramble; So, when Lucas gets in the mood and starts talking like it is right now, there’s no way any of them are doing anything to spoil it from happening.

In this moment, _nothing_ can stop Lucas from talking dirty to his boyfriend.

“Or what, baby?” Lucas continues, feels Eliott’s thighs shake under his hands as he speaks. “You really like that, don’t you? Me fingering you, fucking you... me making you come with just my cock?”

He watches with dark eyes as Eliott nods rapidly between moans, curses out a few words every now and then, and Lucas takes the opportunity to jab his fingers even harder onto his prostate. The sound that follows is unholy, and Lucas is probably never going to get over the fact that _he’s_ the one who’s making it happen, that he’s the only one that gets to hear it.

“You want me to do that, right now? You want me to fuck you, baby?”

“Yeah...” Eliott moans, furiously nods like he’s saying yes to receive a million dollars. “Yes, fucking hell.”

“No hands?”

“No hands.”

When Lucas slowly removes his fingers, one at a time, Eliott is heavily panting. He can see the sweat staring to form on his chest, and it reminds Lucas that he has to make time to kiss him there before he gets in him.

Lucas curses a little as he shuffles around on the bed, can’t seem to find the bottle of lube amongst their messy sheets, and good god, he _doesn’t have time_ _for this_ right now.

“Just… leave it. I’m good.” Eliott reaches out a hand to pull him back on top, and Lucas goes wilingly. Eliott sits up a little when Lucas is back to straddling him, and then, mercy on his beautiful should, he spits into his hand before he starts stroking Lucas’s cock.

He goes at it for a minute, gentle but firm, and Lucas has to bite his lip not to yell at him to go faster. Eliott takes his time, stops to spit into his hand once more, and the hotness off it, plus the sight of his boyfriends’ big hands around his leaking cock, is nothing less than godly.

Eliott likes to make jokes about what Lucas lacks in height, he makes up for in dick size. Lucas doesn’t think that it’s particularly funny, but his boyfriend isn’t wrong. He’s got no problems in that area, and Eliott’s big hands fits perfectly around it.

And as cheesy as it sounds, everything about them seems to fit perfectly.

“There, come on,” Eliott suddenly says, when Lucas is slicked up with spit and pre-cum, and he snaps back to it. He’s not sure how long Eliott has been going for, Lucas zoned out in pure bliss for a while there; nothing new about that, really, but he’s glad Eliott stopped before it went too far.

“Yeah, okay,” Lucas groans and quickly moves back in between Eliott’s legs once he can see straight again, his voice a little hoarse from his mouth hanging open so long. He fumbles around for a little, throws their duvet off the bed in irritation of it getting in the way, and then he catches a glimpse of Eliott’s beautiful, sweaty abs, and he remembers. He can’t just _not_ kiss him there.

“Baby,” Eliott whines in confusion when Lucas’s moves up again, even more desperate to get going than Lucas is. “What are you doing?”

“Gotta do this first,” Lucas murmurs against his chest, leaves a quick kiss to his left nipple. “I’ll be quick.”

Eliott groans, looks a little impatient and unimpressed with how long Lucas is taking, but he goes along with it. He puts his hands back into Lucas’s hair, tugs at it a little and lets Lucas take his time with him.

He kisses down from Eliott’s collarbones to his nipples again, from his chest to his abs, before reaching his v-line, and he stops there, for a little bit. He licks and kisses and marks him up, feels Eliott’s pulsing dick against his shoulder every now and then. Enjoys just touching.

Eliott’s body is beautiful. Lucas likes to just feel it underneath him, loves the way his soft, warm skin chills up as he touches it, the way his small hairs raise up. He’s a little ticklish; not as bad as he used to be, but he still shivers and jolts from a touch too gentle. Eliott’s hands has made their way down to his neck, and even though his boyfriend shivers from the touch, he moans when Lucas sucks a little harder onto his skin. He can sense that Eliott’s getting impatient, can feels his cock twitching against his skin and Eliott’s hands moving quickly from his neck and over to his shoulders, and even though Lucas could do this for hours, he’s getting sort of impatient himself.

He lets go of Eliott’s skin with a smack, grins a little as he inspects the damage. There’s certainly a bruise, and it’s probably going to get even bigger with time. _Hot_.

“Okay, there. I’m done,” Lucas says, gives him one last smack right on his lips before moving to line up, for real this time. “Sorry for the wait, I just had to. You look so beautiful like this.”

Eliott is silent, but when Lucas looks up at him, he’s smiling down at him all fondly, eyes crinkled at the sides in that Eliott-way.

“What?” Lucas asks, mirrors the smile on his boyfriends’ face, tilts his head a little.

“Nothing, really.” Eliott tells him and bends his knees even further apart with a soft grin, urges Lucas to make move. “Come on, let’s get going.”

“Tell me.” Lucas pokes at his stomach, feels his insides fuzzing up at the sight of Eliott being so... _Eliott_.

“You’re just so romantic sometimes,” Eliott tells him, then. Shrugs and chuckles sweetly, moves his hand to brush Lucas’s too long fringe out of his eyes. “I really love it when you say stuff like that.”

Lucas softens at that. It’s so sweet and honest and again, just so _Eliott_ , and Lucas leans down to kiss him once more, soft and gentle and lovingly.

“King of romance,” Lucas jokes, but he brushes his thumb over Eliott’s cheek to show him that he appreciates the words. “That’s me.”

Eliott rolls his eyes at the joke, but he smiles, pulls Lucas down so he can kiss him again.

“ _Fuck me up with all that romance, then_.” Eliott mutters into his lips, and fuck. He doesn’t know why, but that right there is probably the sexiest thing Eliott has said in a long, long time. It sends shivers through Lucas’s entire body, and fucking yes, _he will_.

Lucas is quick to reposition himself, moves Eliott’s legs further up to get better access, and as Lucas inches into him, he’s suddenly aware of the fact that the spit on his cock, no matter how sexy it was, has most likely dried by now. Eliott’s breath is heavy and Lucas is probably no more than a few centimeters deep and _just that_ feels so damn good, but he has to stop to asks.

“You sure you don’t want me to find the lube-”

“Lucas _, please_ ,” Eliott cuts him off with a desperate laugh, it’s almost a little hysterical, and well… no lube, then. “Just... please just fuck me before I jack myself off!”

“Okay, okay.” Lucas giggles, because he’s _gets it_. He has been taking an exceptional long time to get inside him. He’s taken his sweet time with prepping and cooing at him, but in his defense, Eliott has been looking particularly fine today and Lucas is not about to be sorry for appreciating it a little extra.

Lucas wastes no time pushing in then, lets Eliott have his way, and it’s tight. Eliott wraps his legs around his waist and he’s _so_ , _so tight_ , and even though Lucas is still a little worried about the lack of lube, he starts moving. He goes slow, first, let’s Eliott get used to the feeling, but Eliott tightens his legs around him, meets him halfway and forces him to go faster, and _Jesus Christ_.

“You’re really impatient today, aren’t you?” Lucas chuckles out between moans of pleasure, tickles Eliott’s sides so he squirms and slaps his hand away.

“You’re just too freaking  _gentle_ right now, I can’t… I’m _fine_. Can you just...” Eliott grabs hold of his ass and pushes him forward, pushes him deeper in, and Lucas moans loudly at the sudden friction.  

“It was you who told me to fuck you up with my romance,” Lucas stutters out a laugh, and he knows he’s being a bit of a dick right now, but he’s just in that mood, no matter how badly he wants to fuck his handsome boyfriend.

“How do you want it, then?” He asks, tries his best to sound seductive and sexy, tries to hide the fact that he actually wants to play around with him a little more. “Hard, fast? Rough?”

“All three.”

“Or… painfully slow?” Lucas teases, right after Eliott gives his answer, places his hands on both sides of Eliott’s head and demonstrates by slowly pushing in, causing them both to groan.

“ _Lucas_ ,” Eliott warns when he snaps out of it, voice stern and serious as he grips Lucas’s tightly. “Don’t fuck around, I’m seriously _this_ close to finishing myself off right now. I mean it.”

He moves his hands again clutches Lucas’s hair _hard_ , indicates that he’s tired of him being a little shit without actually saying it, and it’s so _hot_. No matter how much Lucas wants to continue, wants to tease him up until the point where Eliott gets so annoyed that he decides to flip them over and ride Lucas himself - he’s _not_ going to risk it.

So instead Lucas obliges, and pounds into him. _Hard, fast, rough_. Eliott is still so goddamn tight, but Lucas continues to fuck into him until the sound of skin slapping against skin almost tunes out the obscene noises Eliott’s is making.

He goes at it like this for a while but slows down a little when Eliott reaches up to drag him down, desperate as he captures Lucas’s lips with his own. Lucas continues to thrust into him though, makes sure to use enough force to keep them both happy, and they kiss. It’s messy and wet and fifty percent just breathing into each other’s mouths, both of them just basking in the moment as Lucas continues to brush over Eliott’s prostate again and again. _It’s beautiful_.

“Fuck Lucas, I’m _so_ close. Can you...” Eliott breaths out a little later, when his eyes are shiny and his mouth is hanging wide open, but a sudden moan gets in the way of him finishing the sentence.

“Can I what, baby?” Lucas pants out, reaches out a hand to move Eliott’s fringe out of his face. The hair is wet, and like himself, Eliott is so, so sweaty. Their skin is literally sticking together, and even though it’s kind of gross, it’s also so damn sensual and erotic and fucking hot - and they both really need to take a shower after this. “Tell me.”

“Can you... fuck, can you do the leg thing?” Eliott utters, and Lucas chuckles a little at the request. He laughs more at what Eliott decided to call it more than anything else, because Lucas immediately gets what he’s asking for, and swiftly nods to agree. Eliott _loves_ the leg thing, and in bed, Lucas never denies him anything.

So, Lucas sits up on his knees, tries his best not to slip out of Eliott in the process of switching positions, and grabs hold of both of Eliott’s legs.

The angle of _the leg thing_ , as Eliott decided to call it, allows Lucas to hit his prostate _just right,_ as well as it creates a better view for the both of them. It allows them both to watch each other, to look at each other and to watch each other finish - and even though the _thing_ is really just Lucas on his knees, fucking into him with Eliott’s legs over his shoulders, it’s an absolutely glorious position.

Once the insides of Eliott’s knees are firmly planted over Lucas’s shoulders, his legs dangling over them, Lucas bottoms out again. He doesn’t give Eliott much warning, just gives it to him hard and fast, just like he wanted, and watches Eliott’s pre-cum covered dick twitch as he tilts his head to the side and groans into the pillow. That right there is the exact reason why Lucas also loves _the leg thing._ It’s a _phenomenal_ view.

He continues to thrust into him, his own thighs shaking with how good it feels. His dick fills Eliott up so, so good, touches every inch of his insides, and when Eliott lifts himself up by the knees, arches his back and curses loudly, Lucas knows he’s found the perfect spot.

“There, fuck,” Eliott almost sobs. “Right there, just… just do it _exactly_ like that. Shit, Lucas, I’m _so_ close.”

He can feel Eliott’s ass clenching around his cock, could already tell that he was close before he even told him. Lucas is close too, and he’s surprised that he’s lasted this long - but right now, with Eliott’s walls clenching around him, his strong legs pulling him in further and further, he’s really _, seriously_ , about to finish.

“Yeah, okay. Yes,” Lucas breathes out between their combined moans and Eliott’s constant rambling. Eliott is just saying words, now. His glassy eyes are franticly moving between Lucas’s face and his own cock, his hands moving _everywhere_ but where he probably wants them most, as he urges Lucas to continue _just like that_ , tells him that he’s so _good_ and so _beautiful_ and that he is _so_ , so close - and Lucas can’t take it much longer.

Eliott makes no move to touch his own dick, and neither does Lucas. The agreement about _no hands_ from earlier is still fully in play, and Lucas kind of regrets ever suggesting it - because even though it’s the hottest thing he knows, watching Eliott’s cum spurt out of his dick without being touched, Lucas is surely no more than a few thrusts away from forcefully coming inside Eliott’s ass – and Eliott _has_ to come first. It’s a principle of his. 

“Eliott, come on,” Lucas urges, whines a little as he tilts his head forward and pushes in deeper, if that’s even possible. He grabs tighter onto both of Eliott’s thighs, his nails digging into his sweaty skin, and Eliott moves his own hands to tug at the hair on Lucas’s neck. “You feel so fucking good, baby… I need, I need you to come for me, okay? What do youneed to do that?”

“Yeah, I- _fucking hell_ ,” Eliott groans, and for once he seems to struggle finding the right words for the occasion, and Lucas continues to pound into him. He’s probably just as desperate for Eliott to come as Eliott himself is, right now. “Yeah okay-, okay. I’m so… fuck, okay. Just lift me up, or whatever. Just… go _hard_ , I’m so fucking close.”

When Lucas gets his answer, he sits up a little taller, lifts his knees up and drags Eliott forward. He moves his hands to support Eliott’s hips, holds him up so his head and lower back are the only parts off him that are still touching the bed, and he thrusts.

The angle is _just right_ , the tightness and the filthy sounds they’re making are _amazing_ , and Eliott gasps and whimpers at the pleasure of it. This can’t possibly be any good for his back - but hopefully they won’t be in this position for long. Not that Eliott seems to care about the potensial pain, for that matter.

Though in contrast, it seems like Eliott is finally, fucking _finally_ , about to come. His thighs are shaking against Lucas’s upper body and his hips are trembling under his hands, and Lucas pounds into him once, twice – and Eliott comes.

He comes hard, messily and ever so sexy, all over his stomach. Lucas watches with lust in his eyes as it continues; Eliott looks _stunning_ , his legs pressing onto Lucas’s shoulders, eyebrows tightly knitted together. His pretty mouth hanging wide open, big hands grabbing at the sheets, and _this right there_ is Lucas’s number one favorite thing in bed.

Lucas rides him through it; continues to watch him with lustful eyes and thrust hard, maybe six, seven more times, before the clench and the tightness and the sight of this beautiful guy underneath him _that is only his_ , becomes too much. And as predicted, Lucas comes hard and forcefully, and it’s nothing less than glorious.

After, when Lucas gets his shit together and manages to pull out without making too much of a fuss, they just lay there.

Lucas collapses onto his boyfriends’ chest, his head still spinning, every limb in his body aching, and Eliott wraps him up with strong arms. They lay there together, on their soft mattress and their messy sheets, breaths heavy - exhausted, pleasured, so damn _happy_.

“You good?” Lucas mutters against Eliott’s chest after a minute, when both their breaths have started slowing down, lungs no longer heaving after air. He presses a soft kiss onto Eliott’s warm skin, both of them still basking in the afterglow.

They’re both pretty useless after sex - their usual chaotic, restless energy always fails them after a good fuck. Neither really wants to leave the bed, like _ever_ , but in his mind, Lucas is already mentally preparing himself to do _just_ that. He knows that Eliott will make absolutely no effort to do so for _at least_ fifteen minutes, and Lucas can feel the cum drying from where their stomachs are pressed together.

“Don’t think I’ve ever been better, actually,” Eliott laughs brightly, and the sound itself and the vibrations from his chest gives Lucas the chills, makes him forget all about the dried cum for a minute. That laugh is the best sound he knows, and it makes his insides flutter. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Eliott confirms, soft and sweet as he tightens his grip around Lucas’s waist. “It was… shit, I don’t even know. An A plus, times ten. Maybe even times fifteen - it had a _very_ high wow-factor.”

Lucas laughs out loud, then, shakes his head at the dumbass humor – but Eliott moves a hand to softly stroke through his hair, and Lucas almost purrs at the touch. Lucas _loves_ him, terrible humor and all. Really, truly loves him.

“And you know, thank you for always being so... generous. I mean, with the ass eating and all.” Eliott grins, and Lucas snorts out loud at the comment. Even after almost three full years and probably a couple of hundred sexual encounters later, Eliott still does this. He _thanks_ him, like Lucas is just doing him a solid, a friendly fucking favor or something – and Lucas still doesn’t know if it’s endearing, or just cringy and too sweet for his liking.

All he knows is that he doesn’t _need_ his boyfriend to thank him for eating his ass. He does it willingly, more often than not he’s the one to encourage it – but he still lets Eliott say dumb stuff like that, knows that Eliott likes to show his appreciation, likes to say thanks, just to say it.

“No problem, bro. Always happy to lend a hand. Or a tongue.” Lucas grins, continues with the terrible humor, and now Eliott is the one to laugh. He smacks Lucas’s ass, silently tells him to shut the hell up, and Lucas whelps at the sudden touch.

“Don’t call me _bro_ , dude.” Eliott scoffs, and it’s amusing because he _knows_ it makes Eliott cringe. “Seriously, just… fucking _don’t_.”

Lucas laughs at the disgust in his voice, calls him bro a few more times just to get a raise out of him, before they go back to the cuddling – and it’s fun, casual, camm and soft, just like their relationship is 95% of the time.

A minute later they’re still pressed flush together, hands roaming, and as predicted, Eliott has made absolutely _no_ move to get up.

If it weren’t for the fact that Lucas usually pulls out the strength from deep inside to go find something to clean up with, Eliott would seriously just lay there until the spunk in his ass dried up. So, Lucas rolls of off him with a groan despite his boyfriends’ protest, and Lucas think that maybe, just maybe he spoils him too much.

“You’re not sleeping with cum in your ass,” Lucas informs, leans down from the bed to fumble around for the towel he knows it down there, somewhere. “It’s gross, and you know it.”

Eliott yawns, shrugs his shoulders and pretends that he wouldn’t mind, like the little shit that he is. He _knows_ Lucas would never let him fall asleep like that, and again – _he’ stoo fucking spoiled_.

Once Lucas finds what he’s looking for on the mess that is their bedroom floor, he snatches both the towel and their duvet - and when he sees that Eliott is already starting to doze off, he decides to just forget about that shower they both so desperately needs.

“Baby, don’t fall asleep just yet,” Lucas gently pats Eliott’s thigh when he’s once again sat between his boyfriends’ legs. Eliott’s eyelids are heavy with sleeps, they’re barely even open even though Eliott usually needs some time falling asleep, and Lucas is kind of proud for wearing him out so good. Hopefully he sleeps well tonight. “Open your legs.”

And Eliott obliges, slowly opens his legs, and lets Lucas clean him up with soft, gentle touches going from their stomachs and down between Eliott’s thighs.

“Thank you,” Eliott yawns, when Lucas finishes up and throws the towel to the floor, not caring that it will probably stick to _something_. “You’re the best.”

Lucas chuckles lightly, leans down to kiss his sleepy man-child once, twice, and tells him _no worries, I got you_. Lucas reaches out to grab their duvet before laying down next to him, and as soon as he does, Eliott scoots in closer.

Through the years, Lucas has figured out that he just really likes taking care of Eliott. He likes to do the things he knows makes his boyfriend feel good; likes spoiling him, likes to know that he’s doing everything in his power to keep him happy, and if that means cleaning spunk out of his ass every now and then – then so be it.

“No, seriously,” Eliott mutters softly as he crawls into Lucas’s arms, rests his head on Lucas’s chest. Lucas wraps an arm around his shoulders, grabs Eliott’s hand on his stomach with the other, and entwines their fingers.

Eliott will probably fall asleep within a few minutes, will probably untangle himself from Lucas’s arms and spread out like an octopus like he usually does when he sleeps, but Lucas still wraps him up, breaths him in, and tangles their limbs together.

“I mean it,” Eliott continues, gives Lucas’s chest a few pecks with soft, slightly chapped lips. “You just… you don’t know how true that is. You really are the best. And I really, really love you - you have no idea.”

For the millionth time today, Lucas’s heart flutters. He would give Eliott everything, if he asked – and even if he didn’t, Lucas would still probably give it to him. He’s in love, hasn’t doubted their relationship for even a second ever since they finally got together, and he hope it stays that way until the very end.

“I really, really love you too.” Lucas whispers, and it’s nothing less than true.


End file.
